


Rest

by kingsmanstories



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsmanstories/pseuds/kingsmanstories





	Rest

After another night of being terrorised by your own thoughts, you found yourself in the common room at 6 o’clock in the morning, sleepless for the fourth night in a row.

The sun was just about rising above the trees, illuminating the book you tried to bury yourself into. Nothing could distract you from your thoughts, however. Your own demons taunted you and petrified you every time your eyes closed, causing you to have little to no slumber at all.

Every time you closed your eyes, painful memories resurfaced and made you remember things you’d rather forget, things that you had _sort of_ forgotten until the nightmares plagued you.

Your hands shook as you went to turn the page. You hadn’t read the previous one, all the words seemed to all mould together and you couldn’t help but think about anything else but your own demons.

Feeling the sofa dip beside you, you jumped, causing the mug in your hand to jolt and send a small splash of coffee on your page. Looking up to see who it was, you found comfort in knowing it was only Erik. For some reason, you wasn’t sure why, he made you feel safe, safer than you’d ever felt with anyone else, so you tended to stick by him often.

“What’s troubling you?” Erik said softly, gently taking the mug from your unsteady hand and setting it down on the coffee table in front, before you ended up spilling it all. He quickly noted the dark bags under your eyes and the shakiness of your hands as you held your book. You seemed _terrified_.

“Every time I close my eyes, it all comes back.” You whispered, tears clouding your vision and making the world blurry. “I can’t close my eyes without seeing my past, Erik. I can’t sleep, I can’t rest, I just-I don’t know.”

Erik wrapped an arm around you, pulling you gently against his side. He was worried about you, over the past few months of knowing you he’d grown rather fond of you, might even go as far as saying falling in love, but that was a topic for another day, in his mind.

You felt calmer tucked into Erik’s side, you finally felt the safeness and security you longed to feel since your mind began playing games with you. Staying quiet, it suddenly hit you how tired you really were. After copious amounts of coffee and caffeine rushes, you felt the telltale _crash_ becoming nigh.

“Where are you up to?” Erik broke the silence, gently taking the book from your hand with his free one and looked at the cover, smiling softly. _To Kill A Mockingbird_.

“I’ve been trying to read the same page for half an hour.” You said, voice quiet and small as you flicked the page over to the one you was trying to read earlier, pointing at the line you last remembered. “I just couldn’t focus.”

Erik felt you rest your head against him and he smiled, keeping the page open with his thumb. His voice was soft as he read to you, his fingers gently running up and down your arm every so often. “Mockingbirds don’t do one thing but make music for us to enjoy. They don’t eat up people’s gardens, don’t nest in corncribs, they don’t do one thing but sing their hearts out for us. That’s why it’s a sin to kill a mockingbird…”

As he read, you felt yourself completely relax for the first time in what felt like an eternity. His voice reading the story to you completely calmed you, ridding all of the demons from your mind. Your eyes finally fluttered shut after a couple of pages, soft breaths escaping from your mouth as you fell into the most peaceful sleep you’d had in god-knows how long.

After the fifth page, Erik looked down at your sleeping form and smiled. Silently closing the hardback book and placing it by his side, not forgetting to mark the page, he wrapped his other arm around you, kissing the top of your head softly.

Erik knew, for definite this time, that he was falling deeper and deeper in love with you with each passing moment. His declaration of love could wait, however, as sleep was calling for him to join you too. He closed his eyes and rested his head on top of yours, for once in his life feeling like he was on top of the world, and the luckiest man alive.

 


End file.
